


Skyhold Shenanigans - The Dracolisk Incident Part 1

by TheSnailQueen



Series: The Misadventures of Ellana Lavellan and Friends [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen and Lavellan are adorable dorks, Cullen cannot win an argument, Dracolisks feature heavily here, Ellana Lavellan takes no shit, Ellana is a 'Lisk nerd, F/M, compromises are made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnailQueen/pseuds/TheSnailQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellana receives news from Leliana that the Hunter-Shade Dracolisk has had a difficult birth and the baby will need to be looked after. Shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyhold Shenanigans - The Dracolisk Incident Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1Black_Dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1Black_Dragon/gifts).



> Just a little series of snippets of my amazing friend Em's inquisitor causing all kinds of mischief around Skyhold with the aid or at the behest of her friends. This is most definitely a work in progress, as I have very little time to write for leisure at this moment. But hopefully in the future characters will be added and more ficlets will go up. Perhaps even some crossover adventures with one or two of my own Inquisitors. Who knows.

She had been talking to Dorian when the runner had approached, barely stopping to give her the small piece of paper and verbal message “Inquisitor ser! Spymaster wanted you to have this for the request you made of her, must be going” before shooting off once again to mythal knew where.  
  


“A request? My my, anything I should know about my dear? You’re not planning on having fun without me are you?” Dorian grinned as he peeked over the inquisitors shoulder, recognising Leiliana’s elegant scrawl. The message read;  
  


_‘Ella, I remember you wanted to be informed when the hunter-shade gave birth. Well she did so, early this morning in fact. I thought it best to inform you quickly. There is no chance of the mother being able to care for her foal, she is too weak after the difficult birth. The stable hands are currently looking after the foal but they do not know Dracolisk’s as you do, and knowing you you’ll be only too pleased to look after the little filly’ – Leliana_  
  


He’d barely managed to finish reading it before Ellana was up and moving, racing to the balcony and hopping strait off with no hesitation. He didn’t bother holding back the snort of laughter when a loud crash was heard followed by Solas’ half-hearted chastisement.  He shook his head in amusement, leaning over the balcony just in time to see her disappear through the door as Solas shook his head and returned to his studies “I think perhaps now would be as good a time as any to dracolisk proof my quarters” he murmured to himself with an amused chuckle as he went back to settle into the recently vacated armchair and finish the book he’d been reading.

 

* * *

 

It was a rare moment of peace that saw Cullen outside on the battlements, simply relaxing in the midday sun as he watched the people of the Inquisition go about their daily business. He’d found himself immensely enjoying the comradery that being in the Inquisition brought, more so as he was part of the Inquisitors inner circle of advisers and friends.  
  


Speaking of the Inquisitor.  
  


Cullen had to lift a hand to his eyes to block the light to see her clearly, but yes her snow white hair and cat like grace were unmistakable even from way up on the battlements. She was headed towards the stables, which in and of itself was not a surprise at all, however her hurried gate suggested that something was not quite right.  
 

Deciding to just observe for now Cullen watched as she disappeared into the stables, occasionally catching glimpses of her moving in and around one of the stalls, though he couldn’t be sure of which from the angle he was looking.  
  


A few minutes passed before she appeared again, he’d gotten very good at picking out the shimmer that accompanied her throwing down a stealth cloak, however this seemed slightly larger than if it had just been her hidden beneath it. Suddenly very curious, he watched her spirit across the courtyard and up into the main hall, he could only guess she was headed for her quarters. They and the stables were where she spent the majority of her time that wasn’t taken up leading the inquisition.  
  


For a few more minutes he managed to resist temptation, leaning on the parapet and closing his eyes to just enjoy the cool breeze that drifted through the mountains around this time of year. However, before long his mind had drifted back to Ellana and her strange behaviour. If he was honest, his mind never really strayed far from her these days. He’d found it much easier to fight the Lyrium addiction with thoughts of her flitting through his head when he most needed something to keep him strong. She made him confident in himself that he could overcome any obstacle without need of her help, but always let him know he had it regardless.  
  


With a relenting sigh he pushed himself upright and began his journey across the battlements towards the main hall, slipping past most of the gossip mongering crowd that always inhabited it and up to the Inquisitors private quarters. As he ascended the stairs he could hear the faint chirruping and shuffles of something decidedly animal like in origin followed by low, soothing noises in a voice he recognised to be Ellanas.  
  


The site that greeted him upon reaching the top of the steps did not surprise him at much as it probably should have, and would have had he not known Ellana quite well at this point.  
  


Ellana was sitting on the floor cross legged, grinning radiantly as a very young and obviously ungainly ‘lisk foal snuffled at the treat she held out to it. He arched an eyebrow but the slight smirk on his lips belied his amusement “Dare I even ask?” at the sound of his voice, the young ‘Lisk made a disgruntled noise and hid behind Ellana, who looked at him with reproach “No one else knew how to take care of her. I volunteered” the simple answer gave Cullen pause, of course she was planning to raise a Dracolisk in her private quarters. Of course.   
  


Before he could get a word in she was grinning at him, a predatory look that made him nervous “You’re going to help me” it wasn’t a request, more a statement of fact, and Cullen found himself stuttering for a reply because he honestly hadn’t been expecting that.  
  


“Uh- I- I’d love to but, well, I know next to nothing of Dracolisks and they’ve never seemed to like me overly much so –” he trails off but she’s closer now, looking up at him with enchanting violet eyes “You are going to help Cullen. I’ll teach you and you will help” she speaks low and soft, but the command is there, and whilst it bristles a little bit, Cullen simply can’t say no to her. He doubts he’ll ever be able to.  
  


“On one condition” he murmurs, slightly absentmindedly because she’s found that gap in his armour by his hips and is resting her hands there, watching him patiently and waiting to analyse his request “We have to move her to a safer location than this when she’s a little older. She will be too big to keep in here eventually and we will have no way of getting her out that does not endanger her and anyone getting in the way. Otherwise, I would be honoured to learn. I’ve been told you’re quite the Dracolisk expert” his smile is gentle as he watches her digest his words, chewing them over before giving what can only really be described as a pout and nodding.  
  


“Alright, seven months”  
  
“Three months”  
  
“Five months”

“Four and a half”

“That’s nearly five anyway!”  
  
“Half a month can make a world of difference”  
  
“You’re just being petty now”  
  
“Do you agree?”  
  
“Urgh, yes fine! Five months”  
  
“That’s not-!”  
  
“I’m the Inquisitor, you’re not supposed to be questioning me and my actions!”  
  
“…”  
  
“Oh? What was that?”  
  
“…Fine”  
  
“I didn’t quite hear you”  
  
“I said fine. Five months and then we have to move her”  
  


Ellana grinned, not quite bouncing, she never ‘bounced’, and moved to press a kiss to the corner of Cullen’s mouth resulting in both of them blushing as she hastily turned her attention back to the Dracolisk, who had been watching the argument with a curious tilt of her head “Hear that little one? The big soft Commanders gonna help me take care of you” Cullen rolled his eyes, but the smile was genuine as he approached cautiously, still a little wary.  
  
  
“Hold out your hand then, she needs to know your scent” the young elven rouge instructed, taking Cullen’s hand and holding it out, palm up, in front of the Dracolisk’s nose. The young filly took a moment to sniff at it before chirruping happily and pressing her nose into Cullen’s outstretched palm.  
  


“See look? Not so bad after all hmm?” he could hear the grin in Ella’s voice before he even looked over to see her smirking at him. Rolling his eyes he carefully turned his hand to stroke up the ‘Lisks nose, holding in a chuckle at the contented click he got in return.  
  


“So, you want me to teach you? You’re gonna have to work some time into your schedule for this okay?” she phrases it like a question but they both know he’ll do it in a heartbeat. He says as much.  
  


“For you? I always have time”


End file.
